User talk:BlakeP.3210
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the EITC Information page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 14:16, March 27, 2011 Leon? So it is you. Some guy is posing as you. Anyway... what's up? King John Breasly II '' 16:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey King John, how are you my cousin? And, I know its Gold Craver. I have done NOTHING of the sort! P.S. why would i pose as leon? i HATED it when other people posed him. 'ello Hey leon :P, anyway u said you needed pic and stuff like wat? Plus i can't come on today i can be on tommorow but what kind of stuff 17:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I meant that I needed some help making my Profile page perfect. I Need Some Help Attention Members of the POTCO. Feel free to make edits on my pages, fix grammar mistakes, but please do not change any of the information that I have on it, that includes my others page 'Captain Leon Goldtimbers'. I would like Screen Shots '''Added, '''and other information updates. Thank you, Captain Leon of Spain 20:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Leon. Yeah can't come on -_- disney again. Anyway u need a sig too right? hold on 20:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, can you hook me up with a cool signature? Captain Leon of Spain 20:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) KK made ur sig Code: So, I have to memorize that code, and thanks so much! Do I need to remember that Code every time I type my signature? And no just do what i say below YEah now u can go to ur preferecences where you change your picture right and then where it says ur signature there should a box right below it saying like custom sig, click that then input the code above that way when you do ~~~~ you show the sig above instead if the Captain Leon of Spain thing. like mine i put ~~~~ and it shows my sig :) I also made a sig for you. User:BlakeP.3210/sig If you like it, go to Special:Preferences, go to the box "Signature", fill the white box with . Now whenever you type --~~~~ or click the Signature button above the editing box, then click Publish, the sig will show up.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much, but how do I change my signature, like say I want it bigger... Or a different color.... Or a different font.... Captain Leon of '' 20:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) SHADE!!! That other signature is AWESOME!!! Go to Special:Preferences, go to the box "Signature", fill the white box with . Now whenever you type --~~~~ or click the Signature button above the editing box, then click Publish, the sig will show up.--''Shade'' 20:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait, should it look like yours, or like mine? Also, I need help changing my Profile Name to Captain Leon.. -- 20:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) To change it, you can contact Wikia by using Special:Contact. Ask them to change your name, and in a few days they'll begin the process.--''Shade'' 21:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool, and thanks so much.... I really like this signature. -- 21:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you put those things that say : Leon is a Leading member of the EITC Shipping Company or whatever... -- 21:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude I'm not Czar of Russia! I'm Prince (acting king) of England! I have to meet with you about urgent matters. I'll meet you on Jarod on the docks of Port Royal tomorrow at 1:00 on Monada. -Jarod Ok, see you there Jarod, and I am sorry Edgar..... 23:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not online as of yet.--''Shade'' 14:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok.... Go on Chris. 14:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) name Change To change your name go to Special: Contact, and request that your name is changed to whatever you want your new name as. After a few days, they will respond about it. Follow whatever instructions they give you, and in time, your name will be changed. When they say they'll change the name don't make any edits until it's changed. All of your contributions will be moved to the new name they create.--''Shade'' 15:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop being rude Leon stop being rude to others. You shouldn't go around insulting others, or saying pages are weird. People will report you to the admins and get you banned. And if you create another account that would result in a I.P ban. Now im not sure but im pretty sure you should stop insulting others, as I for one don't like people insulting my pages. The Bully named Cartman aka Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan 00:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Gosh Benjamin, I am sorry... Its my opinion. 00:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude LEAVE messages on my talk page. The whole reason of a signature is so that they can go to your talk page and message you there. So please reply people on their talk pages, and Im not asking a lot. Im just asking you the basic rules of this wiki, which are Be kind to others. Insulting someone's page is not being kind, and I spent a long time planning it all. The Bully named Cartman aka Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan 00:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) adminship We apreciate your request for Adminship. Requests are not taken lightly, and lower your chances of becoming one.!--- 09:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I never modified any pages, so please do not make false accusations. 15:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry for kickbanning you from chat, i went completely crazy and i still am and yeah and yeah and if you come back on chat cause i just unbanned you i will tell you why im in shock and stuff and yeahhhhhh 17:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) 1st Strike - Excessive Arguing You have recieved your first strike for excessive arguing. You argued on The Paradox, and Anti-Leon League. You argued with admins, and that is unacceptable. In the end, it's our final judgement, not yours, to the author's, it's ours. If you want to continue arguing, here is the place to do so. We're all sick of your obnoxious behavior, and all your doing is hurting yourself. Don't bother to fight with me, because I've got a big fancy button that says "Block BlakeP.3210" and I can hit it at any time. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Removing strike If you keep removing messages from admins on your talk page, I'll ban you right now. Nearly everyone supports your ban. 15:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Too late, I banned him :D John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Davy Badbones Thanks for what you did to the page leon, not sure how you did it but thanks. im shocked that you put the time that you did to make my page better. Hope we can meet again somewhere on pirates again to talk. Many thanks - Davy Badbones The Request It's right here.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 17:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) responding for shade Leon, the fact that u r 12 doesnt excuse ur actions please stop using that excuse every time u get yourself into trouble Jack Pistol What is needed You will need to post your IP on another wiki for us to remove the block.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 19:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC)